My Valentin's Undertaker
by HavocRider
Summary: Fun drab for anyone who's interested! Please leave a comment!


I jumped from roof to roof, determined to get at the rendezvous place at the appointed time. This job was taking me everywhere, and at unexpected times. And if you didn't get there when you should, A LOT of trouble ensued! My cloak was flapping about happily to the night air, and a full moon was out with its rays dancing about the rooftops. It was altogether peaceful. I smiled in content, despite the constant tug to my destination. I felt all their little lives thrumming about. And also, those that weren't… A shinigami's job is hard… Always on the run to be on time. I sped up. My eyes glanced about the streets, looking at the passer-byes.

Suddenly, I got caught by long silver threads floating airily behind its owner. My heart skipped a beat. Was that the famous disappeared shinigami? _**What was his name? Oh come on….Think! Think!**_ I followed him around the corner of a street. His bangs hid his eyes away, and his hat covered his head so I could not see his expression. He was dressed in black from head to toe with a single grey…scarf…around him, going from his shoulder to his hip. His strides were long and certain. _**Oh! Undertaker! Odd name… Well maybe not for a shinigami…**_ I focused on the street again, and…froze.

He disappeared.

Only shadows were there, dark and wild. I looked about. _**He couldn't already have gone to the other corner, could he?**_ I skipped to the roofs ahead and looked through the other streets.

Nothing.

I looked about me on the roofs. Nothing. Not even cats were there.

Puzzled, I went down into the streets. Silence dominated the place, and the shadows danced about ominously. I went around a corner where light streaked by innocently. As I studied the place, an arm came to wrap itself around my waist, and the hand to the other on my mouth. I jumped inwardly, and froze to see what he wanted.

"It's not very nice to pry on people's lives like that." His voice slithered to my ear. I could feel him smile. A shiver ran up my spine. "Care to explain what you're doing?".

I tried a sideways glance, which he allowed me. Up close, through the silver bangs that fell onto his face, I could see his iridescent green eyes staring at me intently.

My stomach churned. His traits were thin and well proportioned. And his eyes! His eyes! I sighed inwardly. Were there not the bangs to slightly intervene, I would not have been able to look away. Out of sheer shyness, I did. He laughed at that… A deep, satisfied laugh…not his usual teasing one. I felt my cheeks warm, and worried whether he would feel it with his hand. I quickly tried untangling myself from him, which he surprisingly didn't counter. But that was only so he could corner me against the wall with a hand on each side of me. Caught by his eyes again. I could only stare with a growing nervousness inside me. Could he not let me go? _**So gorgeous…**_ I mentally slapped myself for that remark. "So?"

_**So? So what? What does he mean?**_ "You didn't answer my question earlier." He replied as if guessing my thoughts. I blabbered nonsense, not managing to form the simplest words.

Physically I was frozen, yet boiled with shyness and ridicule. Mentally, I was smashing my head against the wall for my stupidness.

He laughed again, and realizing I was frozen, got closer to my face, lips grazing my cheek, going towards my ear. "It seems you're having a little trouble with yourself. Should I help?" he murmured. I blushed crimson and wanted to bolt. His bangs, brushing and tickling my face didn't help my thinking process at all. My brain was accumulating short-circuit after short circuit. His heat slowly pooled around me through the night air. And I unconsciously angled my head to the side, allowing more access to the sensible place. _**What am I doing? Stop this! Stop this now! Sto…!**_ His lips now grazed the fragile skin of my neck. I felt like my legs would give out, probably to the overly nervous status I was giving myself. I brought up my hands to his shoulders, and caught fistfuls of his clothes, not daring to go for his hair. I squirmed about, mind fighting body. His hands slid along my sides, making me shiver, and rested on my hips, stopping my silly dance. Blocked, and his lips finding their way to my throat, my breath hitched and stopped. It was smooth, delicate…sensual… He then moved to the over side of my neck, chuckling to himself as I released a shaky breath.

"Still don't feel like answering?" he teased to my ear. _**What?**_ My mind had gone foggy. I was a hopeless romantic, and that pretty much swooped me away from all rational thinking for the night.

His right hand snaked its way up to my hair, curling his long, thin fingers in it, and stopped me from moving. He then pressed, gently, his lips to mine. I melted. Then and there. And again, my body answered before any thought could form. I pressed back, moving slightly in answer, to which he seemed to only grow bolder. He closed the gap between our two bodies, pinning me against the wall, without too much pressure. He still seemed somewhat reluctant to go too far, too quickly. The intimate contact had me gasp. He must have found it funny, for he kept taunting my side with his left hand.

Gently, he asked for access to my mouth, further. I shakily granted it, wondering all the more what I had gotten myself into. Simultaneously, his body pressed further into mine. I thought I was catching fire.

He, himself seemed to breathe a little faster, to which I couldn't help but be pleased. His left arm now came to intervene with my back-curve's contact to the wall. The pressure along my body, along with his heat, I was utterly drugged. His small caresses only pulled me further into his embrace.

Why was I doing this? With a random man? _**Well actually he's THE Undertaker…**_ Was I really this desperate? A happy sigh escaping my lips was my answer.

I couldn't help but be angry with myself. I wasn't this sort of woman! What was I doing?! Even if I might've idealized my romance, I still wanted to hold true to it, and to myself!

Against my reluctant body, I slid back to the wall, delving into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. This isn't like me."

His eyes grew wide with surprise, and a smile etched his lips.

"Well, I'm glad to know that." He answered pulling away slowly. A warm chuckle left his throat. "You know where to find me if ever you want us to get to know each other better."

I blushed in surprise at his offer. He then disappeared in the shadows, leaving me motionless against the wall. I sighed from the loss, but I was very content that I had managed to uphold my beliefs.

"How come you did not retrieve the soul?!" my chief in command ordered. I winced, know fully well I wasn't into trouble. Especially since I would never admit what truly happened that night….


End file.
